


Michasun's Passionate Passion That He Expresses Passionately

by mikey_melon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Club Penguin
Genre: Character Death, Fuckin, Guns, M/M, ask to tag??, author death, i guess, penguin au, this is for my good friend lightning mcqueen, this is the best thing ill ever write, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikey_melon/pseuds/mikey_melon
Summary: for @/askthecelestialkings on tumblr!!!!! i love eryn's au so much!!





	Michasun's Passionate Passion That He Expresses Passionately

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nihilego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilego/gifts).



> bls,,,,,, i regret,,, writing,

It was a cold and windy fuckin fall or some shit afternoon, when Jerm Planty Penguin yeeted the **FUCK** out of his pot, on a quest to find his lover,,,,, Sunguin- better known as Michasun.

He waddled and hopped and honked his way through the air, ascending higher and higher into the sky, approaching his sun lover at aproximately 785 miles per minute.

Eventually, the _dirty boi_ makes his way up to wherever the fuck the sun and moon kingdoms are, probably somewhere high as fuck, and plops down with a tremendous **_THUNK!_**

Sunguino looks up, startled, beautiful penguin eyes sparkling with passion. "OH FUCK ITS MY [B]ITCH!!!!!" he shouts, shaking the ground with his passionate passion passionately. The world heats up, and Jerm Planty Boi starts to,,,, _moisten_ with sweat,

Jerm Planty Plant could not speak, as he is simply a fucking plant but in penguin form. He starts to do the Club Penguin shuffle, and Sunguiuimmm joins him, tearing up, beak trembling. He waddles forward, pecking the turtle off of Ye Ole Plant's head. They both cry.

After about 24 hours of uniterrupted Penguin Shuflfing, Jerm Plantyguin gets ready to,,, **pROPOSE!!11!111!1!!!!!**

Before he can remove the ring from his pot,, he hears the cock of a gun, and feels his pot tip over, shattering from the strength of his penguiny girth.

Plantguin honks in surprise, turning to see the most infuriated motherfucker ever. The world went below 0, chilling Plantguin to the core as he stare into the cold ruthless eyes of his archnemisis,,,,,,, Jeremoon (dO NT WORRY HES A PERNGUIN TOOO LOLOLOLO!!! XD)....

The blue penguin waddles forwards menacingly, honking soft curses. Plantguin closes his eyes, knowing this is the end.

Plantguin feels the barrel of the rifle against his penguiny skin, and closes his eyes (yes, again).

A shot rings throughout the sun kingdom, and suddenly,,,,, sUNGUIN AND JEREMOON ARE MAKING OUT WITH THEIR BEAKS!!! Sungun rests his flipper on jeremoon's back, when they suddenly-

Suddenly, the author stops typing this fic. She looks up tiredly, and back down at her hands. She may vore milk on the daily, but even SHE has limits.

-The End.


End file.
